1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit implemented as an inner display region extended up to an outer display region, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal. As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music, or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device using hardware or software. For instance, a user interface (UI) environment for allowing a user to search or select for functions easily and conveniently is being provided.
As the mobile terminal is regarded as a personal belonging for expressing a user's personality, various designs are required. The various designs include structural changes and modifications for allowing the user to use the mobile terminal in a more convenient manner.